1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an optical disk device and method of controlling an optical disk device for rotating the optical disk.
2. Background Discussion
In the past, for large capacity data recording applications, a magnetic tape, an opto-magnetic tape, and other tape-like recording media have mainly been used, but in recent years Digital Versatile Disks (DVDs) and other similar optical disks are used, which can handle a large amount of data. Therefore, optical disks, such as DVDs are increasingly being used for recording applications.
In an optical disk, there is no rewind or feed operation such as with a tape-like recording medium and the target address can be accessed at a high speed. Therefore, at a time of random access, the optical disk can access data at a higher speed than a tape-like recording medium.
However, in image pickup devices and other image data processing devices, the amount of data processed has been increasing, so optical disk devices have been required to record and reproduce large amounts of data at high speeds.